


Half-Mashed Potatoes

by DisastrouslyYours



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Tickling, implied Magnus/Taako, magnus being impatient, short and sweet, taako being ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisastrouslyYours/pseuds/DisastrouslyYours
Summary: Request: Magnus distracting Taako with tickles in an attempt to steal a taste of his in-progress cooking.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Half-Mashed Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble to fulfill a request from @chockfullofsecrets on tumblr ages ago. I've since deleted my tumblr, so I wanted to post it here.

Magnus loved when Taako cooked, not only because his food was delicious, but because he loved how much Taako cared about his dishes. They always had to be perfect, always. Tonight, he was making one of Magnus’ personal favorites, a sirloin steak with mashed potatoes and asparagus. The savory aroma absolutely engulfed the atmosphere, and Magnus decided to wander into the kitchen to try and steal a sample.

He propped himself up against the entryway to the kitchen, watching as Taako mashed potatoes in a giant pot. His face was scrunched due to intense focus, his knuckles white from gripping the tool he was using to mash.

“Don’t you have a spell you could use instead?” Magnus asked, starting to walk towards the wizard.

“They taste much better if they’re mashed by hand.” Taako scuffed, stopping his work momentarily to meet Magnus’ eyes. Magnus had made his way over to the counter that Taako was working on, and had picked up a spoon that was sitting near the pot of potatoes. Just as Magnus nonchalantly stuck the spoon into the pot, Taako playfully slapped his hand.

“Magnus, no. You’re not allowed until I’m finished.” He looked up at the taller man, eyebrows furrowed.

“Ugh, but Taako, I’m hungry noooow.” Still holding the spoon in one hand, his free arm snaked its way around the wizard’s waist and pulled him closer. “One bite won’t hurt, it’s just one little taste.” He punctuated his claim with a quick squeeze to the elf’s side. Taako giggled in response, and attempted to push himself out of Magnus’ grasp.

“No, Maggie, no! Not until it’s-!” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Magnus had started to gently knead his sides just above his hips, causing him to squirm and giggle. Magnus, tickling Taako with one hand, successfully stuck the spoon into the pot of half-mashed potatoes. He managed to gather a heaping spoonful, all while Taako was giggling into his chest, weakly trying to push his hand away. Magnus let up on the sneak attack as he put the potato-filled spoon in his mouth, not yet letting go of Taako.

“Mmm,” he hummed, “I knew it’d still be delicious.” He smiled down at the now very irritated elf, and gently unwrapped his arm from Taako’s waist.

“Get out of my kitchen, or I won’t let you make a plate when this is actually done.” Taako smiled, his cheeks tinged pink from laughter, and his tone as he spoke was softer than before. “Which would be a shame, because I know this is your favorite.”

Magnus laughed and raised his hands. “I’m going, I’m going. But only because you’re right.”

Taako let himself smile as he went back to his work. He continued to mash the potatoes by hand, because he knew they would taste better that way.


End file.
